


Autumn Leaves

by christianesteiffen



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M, rainy day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Friedrich versinkt in Selbstmitleid, da er nichts zu Papier bringen zu können scheint, doch dann bekommt er einen Anruf, der sein Leben verändern wird.





	Autumn Leaves

Es war ein kühler Herbsttag, sturmartige Böen ließen die Bäume ächzen, ununterbrochen klatschte starker Regen auf den Asphalt Weimars.   
Ab und zu unterbrach das Krächzen der Raben das Rauschen des Regens, das für Friedrich zu einem beruhigenden Hintergrundgeräusch geworden war.   
Tatsächlich war es etwas zu beruhigend, denn es löste eine gewisse Schläfrigkeit in ihm aus, die er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen konnte.   
Gerade jetzt, wo er sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren musste, um sie rechtzeitig für die nächste Ausgabe der Horen fertigzustellen.  
Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nicht geschlafen und dieser Umstand zehrte langsam aber sicher an ihm.   
Außerdem hatte er seit mindestens einer Woche seinen Partner, Johann, nicht mehr gesehen, da dieser sich ebenfalls unter einem Berg Arbeit vergraben hatte.   
Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass die Musen ihn ausgerechnet jetzt verließen.  
Er überlegte, Johann anzurufen, doch besann sich dann eines besseren, sein Partner war sicherlich schon längst fertig mit seiner Arbeit und verbrachte nun seine Freizeit mit der Lektüre Ovids.  
Nein, irgendwie würde er die Inspiration schon aus sich herausholen, auch wenn er dafür seinen Kopf wiederholt auf den Tisch schlagen müsste.   
Was würde er jetzt nicht dafür geben, wenigstens Johanns Stimme zu hören…  
Unbewusst griff er zum Telefon, um es erschrocken fallen zu lassen, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie armselig er sich gerade verhielt.  
Er würde doch wohl ein kleines Projekt ohne die Hilfe Goethes beenden können. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er so sehr auf ihn angewiesen war. Oder doch?  
Friedrich war frustriert. Weder Konzentration noch Inspiration wollten heute zu ihm kommen.   
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, meistens zu Johann, und seitdem er sich um zwei Uhr morgens an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, hatte er gerade mal zwei Sätze geschafft.  
So stand es also um ihn, den großen Friedrich Schiller.  
Der gefeierte Dichter war nicht einmal im Stande, einen Beitrag für seine eigene Zeitschrift zu verfassen.  
Was war nur mit ihm los? War dies das Ende seiner Karriere? Bei diesem Gedanken lachte er bitter.  
Das würde vor allem seinen Kritikern gut in den Kram passen. Eine kurze Karriere, beendet durch die eigene Unfähigkeit.   
Dabei war er so entschlossen zu schreiben. Ideen flogen in unförmigen Wolken durch seinen Kopf, während der Regen gegen sein Fenster prasselte. Es war ihm unmöglich, seine eigenen Ideen zu fassen und sie in klare Worte auszuformulieren.  
Friedrich seufzte und stand auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Wenn er sowieso nichts zustande brachte, könnte er sich auch ruhig einen Kaffee kochen, um die dämliche Schläfrigkeit zu vertreiben.   
Er trottete in die Küche und rieb sich die Augen. Sein Finger kreiste über der Kaffeemaschine, auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Knopf. Gerade hatte er ihn gefunden, da klingelte das Telefon.  
Friedrich schreckte auf.   
Wer konnte das sein? Johann?  
Seine Rechnungen hatte er alle bezahlt, es würde ihn also niemand deswegen anrufen und ansonsten hatte er keinen besonders großen Freundeskreis, vor allem keinen, der ihn einfach so anrufen würde.  
Hoffnung blühte in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht ging es seinem Partner ja genauso wie ihm und er hatte gespürt, dass er ihn brauchte. Nein, das war Quatsch.   
Zwar teilten sie eine tiefe Verbindung, doch waren sie weit davon entfernt, eine telepathische Verbindung oder ähnliches zu haben.  
Aber trotzdem musste es Johann sein. Niemand sonst pflegte ihn anzurufen. Niemand sonst benutzte noch das Telefon.  
Doch was konnte er wollen?  
Das Klingeln nahm abrupt ein Ende und er merkte, dass er einige Minuten lang in der Küche gestanden hatte und ins Nichts gestarrt hatte, völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um diesen frei zu bekommen und eilte zum Telefon.  
Als er auf das Display schaute, sprang ihm ein vermisster Anruf einer unbekannten Nummer entgegen. Komisch.  
Vielleicht war es ja ein Fan. Sein Finger schwebte über dem Anrufsknopf. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht?  
Da er sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, beschloss er, die Nummer zurückzurufen, vielleicht war es ja wichtig.  
Eine ihm unbekannte Frauenstimme meldete sich am Telefon: „Sophien- und Hufeland-Klinikum Weimar, wer da?“  
Warum hatte ihn das Klinikum angerufen? Er räusperte sich.  
„Ja, ihm, hier ist Friedrich Schiller. Sie hatten mich angerufen?“ presste er aus sich heraus.  
Er verabscheute, wie unsicher er dabei klang, doch nun konnte er es nicht ändern.  
„Ah, Herr Schiller, wir haben versucht Sie zu erreichen. Sie sind bei Herrn von Goethe als Notfallkontakt eingetragen…“  
Der Rest des Gesagten zog an ihm vorbei. Schock durchfuhr ihn. Johann war im Krankenhaus? Wie konnte das passieren? Ging es ihm gut? War er in Lebensgefahr? Was. War. Passiert?  
„Herr Schiller? Herr Schiller?“ erkundigte sich die Frau am anderen Ende nach ihm.  
„Ja, tut mir leid, was sagten Sie gerade?“  
Er spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.   
„Ich sagte, dass Herr von Goethe wegen eines Schwächeanfalls eingeliefert wurde und nun unter Verdacht eines Burnouts steht. Wollen Sie vorbeikommen?“  
Friedrich nickte, dann merkte er, dass die Frau dies nicht durch das Telefon sehen konnte und brummte zustimmend.  
Kurz darauf legte er hastig auf und zog sich die erstbesten Kleidungsstücke, die er finden konnte, an, dann griff er seine Schlüssel und eilte hinaus zu seinem Auto.  
Dass er in seinem übermüdeten, von Sorge zermürbten Zustand vielleicht lieber ein Taxi nehmen sollte, ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
Tränen strömten über seine Wangen. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können? Wie hatte Johann die ganze Zeit lang seine wahre Verfassung vor ihm verstecken können?  
Und warum, ja warum, hatte er dummer Esel nicht vorher etwas bemerkt?  
Er kannte seinen Partner doch mittlerweile gut genug.  
Hastig setzte er sich in sein kleines Auto und betätigte die Zündung, im Eiltempo raste er durch die Straßen Weimars, alles und jeden ignorierend und nur auf sein Ziel konzentriert.  
Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug bei Johann sein, an seiner Seite, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Um seine Hand zu halten, ihn zu küssen, bis es ihm wieder gut ging.  
Um ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen und gesund zu pflegen. Die Horen hatte er völlig vergessen, er war völlig krank vor Sorge um Johann.  
Er war alles, worum sich seine Gedanken kreisten.  
So abgelenkt, wie er war, sah er die nächste Ampel nicht und fuhr weiter.  
Plötzlich hörte er Hupen und bevor er reagieren konnte, schlitterte er auf der nassen Straße umher, komplett die Kontrolle über das Lenkrad verlierend.  
Panik. Panik.  
Rumms. Ein Mercedes hatte ihn gerammt.  
Hin und her, hin und her wurde er geschleudert.   
Seine Ohren piepten.   
Blut vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen.  
„Johann! Johann!“  
Schmerz. Schmerz. Schmerz.  
Er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Was war passiert?  
"Johann!"  
Er konnte nichts sehen.  
Schmerz. Schmerz.  
Dunkelheit.


End file.
